


Rose's Secret (At least she hasn't told anyone)

by Wandsparksfly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Romance, Gen, Kissing, Other, Sneaking about, secret romance, vague smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandsparksfly/pseuds/Wandsparksfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is keeping a secret, one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose's Secret (At least she hasn't told anyone)

"Earth? Earth to Rosie?" My best friend and cousin Albus Potter calls out to me.  
"Don't call me Rosie, Severus" I joke, half mockingly, half seriously.  
"Ohhhhh, middle name" Things are getting serious!"  
"Shut it James." Albus scowls at his brother, sinking down into his chair, the top of his ears going red.  
"boys, be nice" My cousin Molly who's the head girl warns.  
"Go back to snogging Darcy Moll!"  
"fine." Molly said, turning to kiss her best-friend-turned-boyfriend.  
"keep it PG moll! We are in the common room!" Roxy laughed. Smirking, Molly turned back to the family.  
"That good enough Al?"  
"I didn't think you actually would." Albus moaned.  
Molly stood up, the head boy following her.  
"I'll see you guys at breakfast tomorrow, we've got head duties." Molly explained, as they left hand in hand.  
"Head duties? is that what they call it these days?" Dominique joked, as Lucy groaned.  
"Can you guys not joke about... that? It's disturbing! I don't want to think about my sister doing that!"  
"Doing what?" Lily asked.  
"Ah Lil, how innocent."  
"I should hope so!" james huffed, before getting up and leaving, closely followed by Fred.  
"We should go too Rox," With just a glance between them, they both got up and left, leaving just Lily, Lucy, Hugo, Louis, Albus and me.  
"I'm going to head back to my dorm." Lucy stated, skipping off out the common room. Lucy was the only cousin in ravenclaw. It'd surprised people at first, but, all in all, no-one really cared.  
Scorpius appeared at the group.  
"Rosie, we have prefect duty," Scorpius stated. I smiled and nodded, and went to stand next to him.  
"Wait, so Scorpius can call you Rosie but I, your most beloved cousin, can't?" Albus complained  
"I'll be back at the dorm late, so don't bother waiting up." Scorpius told Albus, as Lily and Louis complained in the background about Albus' self-proclaimed favourite cousin role.  
"come on." Scorpius muttered, as my cousins argued.  
We snuck off as they argued.

*

Prefect duty was duller than usual. We'd only caught two students out of bed, and there hadn't been any disturbances, magic or otherwise.  
"maybe we should call it a night." Scorpius sighed, peering round the end of the corridor.  
"but i was in just the mood for busting some firsties. I'd even take a snogging couple," I complained. Today had been dull enough.  
"Hmm, maybe we could look in some of the hook-up spots." Scorpius suggested, a sparkle in his eye.  
"But what'll we do if we no-one's there?" I question, raising my eyebrows slightly.  
"Oh, i can think of a few things Scorpius laughed."

*

"Miss Weasley? Mr Malfoy?" The squeaky voice of professor Flitwick bounced out across the corridor, as hastily we dove out from behind the statue. Quickly i began to button up and tuck in my shirt, as Scorp did the same,  
"Ah, there you are! I'm relieving you of your prefect duties tonight!" He grinned, as we thanked him and headed off to the common room.  
We climbed inside, to find the common room abandoned. I threw myself down on the couch, kicking my shoes off.  
"Long day Rosie?" Scorpius asked, taking my hand gently. I lay back onto him, snuggling up to him. We lay in silence, watching the fire glow.  
"Rose?" Lily appeared at the top of the girl's staircase, rubbing her eyes. Luckily she hadn't seen us kissing.  
"Yeah Lil?"  
"What're you doing up so late?" She questioned, furrowing her brows.  
"Prefect duty ran on, and we had an essay to finish" i lied flawlessly.  
"Huh." She before wandering off back to bed.  
"At least she didn't see anything." Scorpius whispered in my ear.  
"That we know off." I kissed him gently, before standing up.  
"I better get off to sleep. Lily'll give me hell tomorrow asking about you" I teased, placing my hands on his chest.  
"Would it be such a bad thing?" He whispered, kissing my head.  
"Talk tomorrow?" Scorpius asks, before bending down to kiss me.  
"Of course."

*

Lily and Lucy ambushed me while i was walking to lunch, after following me about for most of the day.  
"Hey, Lucy, you know, last night i woke, and saw the strangest thing! i swear i saw Rose and Scorpius on the couch together." Lily smirked at me,  
"Really, Rose and Scorpius? Have they finally decided to act on their painfully obvious crushes?" The two girls standing in front of me smirked at me.  
"No!" I rolled my eyes exasperatedly.  
"Realllly" Lily questioned, fluttering her eyes.  
"Really!" I shoved past my younger cousins.  
"I've got to go!" I yelled as i was walking away.  
"What? Got a date with Scorpius?" Lily yelled back, causing a few fourth years to pay attention. Great. That'd be all over the school in a few days.  
"NO" I yelled back, but it was clear Lucy and Lily's attention had moved on.

*

Scorpius smiled at me from across the room. Today all potions 6th years were off timetable, as some sort of challenge, we had to create a potion from the ingredients given to us. Luckily, I'd been paired with my best female friend and my dorm-mate, Izzy Austen.  
"He's looking at you" She said in a sing-songy voice, while chopping up the mandrake root.  
"We're friends. Shall we put in crushed golstones or whole ones?" I asked, trying to bring the subject away from my secret boyfriend.  
"Crushed. And he's not just looking at you, he's loooking at you." Izzy grinned.  
"Shut up Iz." From across the room, Albus yelped, before hitting Scorpius over the head. Scorpius grinned at me, before trying to fix what had become of their potion.

*

Scorpius kissed my neck, leaving a trail of marks behind him, moving slowly up to my mouth. Lying underneath him, i could feel his defined muscles, from months and months of tireless quidditch practise. Slowly, kissing my stomach as he went, he pulled off my t-shirt. I sat up, drawing near to him, but he pushed me down, kissing me softly as he trailed down my body, until suddenly he shoved me off the bed. Landing on the floor, i cried out angrily.  
"Scorpius!"  
"Shhh. Al's coming." Scorpius quickly drew the drapes round his bed, and threw my t-shirt down onto me. I quickly shuffled under his bed.  
"Dude, We're having a chess tournament downstairs, want to come?" Albus asked.  
"No" Scorpius said back, his voice slightly shaky.  
"Are you okay?" Albus asked, shuffling over in front of Scorpius's bed.  
"I'm fine" Scorpius said too quickly.  
"Really you don't sound fine-" Albus began.  
"Oh. Scorpius when you're going to, eh, fly by yourself, tell me first so i don't walk in on you." Albus practically ran out of the room.  
I emerged from underneath Scorps bed, and burst out laughing at Scorpius, who'd gone bright red.  
"Shut up." He muttered.  
"Make me" I teased. 

*

Lily bounded up to me, grinning.  
"Hey couz" I glanced up at her.  
"Hey Lil." She had a mischievous glare in her eye.  
"What's up?"  
"just that Scorpius is coming over to the Burrow this September holiday, with the rest of us." Lily raised her eyebrows.  
"That'll be good. He's my friend." I reminded Lily, who sighed deeply before running off. I smiled to myself. I get to spend more time with my boyfriend.

*

"I can't believe they're making us do this." Roxy huffed.  
"i know right." wey'd all been stuck in this office for two days, filing and sending invitations, for our family.  
While we were doing this, the guys (it was vaguely sexist, but none of them were complainimg) were outside, digging and building a new part of the house.  
"At least we have a good view" Dom said, smirking.  
"ew guys, what? We're related to them!" I wrinkled my nose in disgust.  
"Gross Rose, not our cousins, Scorpius!"  
"Scorpius? really?" I ask.  
"Oh yeah"  
"He so hot"  
"Mhm"  
I wrinkled my nose again.  
"He's not really that great-" i began, when i was cut off.  
"Are you kidding? He's amazing"  
"And i think he likes you." My cousin Molly nudged me, and i grunted.  
"These files aren't going file themselves" I said, pointing to the large stack, and we all got back to work.

*

"Do you not want your family to know? Is that it? Are you ashamed of me?" Scorpius looked at me with fear in his eyes.  
"No, no of course not Scorp" Scorpius threw his hands up.  
"Then what IS it then?" Scorpius turned to face me.  
"It's my father." I said, staring at him.  
"God Rosie i'm not saying we tell your parents! I haven't told mine! I'm just saying i think it'd be nice if we could do this without the sneaking around! All the lying!" Scorpius protested.  
"Do you really want to go out with me?" He asked, pulling me towards him.  
"Yes."  
"is there someone else?"  
"No!"  
"Do you really want to go out with me?"  
"YES!"  
"Are you sure because-"  
"..." i didn't say anything, but i could hear my heart pounding in my ears, and could see Scorpius's heart breaking, along with my own.  
"You don't want to be my girlfriend?" Scorpius stared at me for a moment, before walking away.  
I stood, watching him disappear.  
"Rose, you okay?" Lily yelled, coming up from down the street.  
"yeah." I waved her off.

*

"Scorpius is so hot." Lily moaned, and my cousins agreed.  
"I don't get why you don't just go for him Rose" Someone said, for about the 10th time today.  
"You know what" I murmmered, before racing off outside. Ignoring my other cousins, i went up to Scorpius.  
"Listen, Scorp. It's not as though i don't want to be with you. I do, i really really do, it's just once we tell people, it becomes real, and when it becomes real it might fall apart, and i don't want to lose you and i-" Scorpius bent down and kissed me, shutting me up

*

They all stared out the window at Rose and Scorpius kissing.  
"And Rose thought we didn't know" Lily laughed.  
"I know right!"  
"What's it been, like four months?"  
"About 24 if you count flirting!"


End file.
